THE LIGHT COME OUT SUN
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Que pasaría si Anakin solo sentía amor de hermanos con Padme, y que luego de esto el se enamoraría de una joven Jedi, ella también esta enamorada de el, por cuanto tienen que pasar esta pareja caidos en el amor para poder seguir estando juntos?, esta es la historia de Anthu Castle (oc) y Anakin Skywalker. Aqui tambien estara las guerras clon, animación de Cartoon, existe ashoka :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Soy Joselin, soy nueva en esto de los fanfics, este mi primer fanfic en realidad, y lo estoy haciendo con el Jedi mas guapo del universo (mio nada mas xD) Anakin, el siempre me a gustado desde la primera vez que lo vi, puede decirse que Hayden es uno de mis amores platónicos. Buenoo, en fin espero que les guste, por si acaso yo no eh copiado de nadie, solo se me vino la idea y escribí, ya que no hay muchos oc de anakin completos ni en español, la mayoría que eh leído son en ingles y con las justas y eh visto solo 2 completos, pero solo la primera temporada :(, bueno espero tener respuestas, Adiós :)**

**Y aca lees digo un poco, esto se trata de una chica Jedi mi OC, ella va pasar de todo junto con anakin, para poder estar juntos eso van a ir viendo mediante avance la historia, ojala y les guste como dije. Bye! x3**

**Solo tengo como propiedad a Anthuanet (anthu) Castle (oc), Star wars le pertenece a Disney (por desgracia)**

En un extremo de la Galaxia algo lejana, había un planeta llamado Yavin, con gran cantidad de agua y vegetación. Era un dia normal como otro en ese planeta, cuando dos mujeres dieron a luz a unas niñas, ellas dos eran casi idénticas, nacidas por la fuerza como diría Yoda, una de ellas era la hija de la reina Abel, la niña había obtenido los ojos cafés, una diferencia entre su madre, ya que los tenia celeste, por otro lado la otra bebe era hija de Ahylin una dama del consejo del reino, la niña era de cabello castaño y ojos marrones igual que su madre, no se sabía el paradero del padre, nadie en realidad. Con el tiempo de un año, un Jedi llego al planeta en una misión en particular, los separatistas habían llegado al planeta, aunque era un rumor, los jedis debían asegurarse de que todos estuviesen seguros en la galaxia, ese era el trabajo de Depa Billaba que era la maestra que llego a Yavin, ella era una de las pocas estudiantes que estuvieron al cargo del Maestro Windu. En su búsqueda de los separatistas, encontró una señal de la fuerza proveniente, al seguir sintiéndolo una semana después de asegurar el planeta, fue en búsqueda de esa unidad, al llegar a su destino casi para al atardecer, se encontró en el palacio de la reina, caminando lentamente su búsqueda se hizo confusa, al encontrarse con que la fuerza iba en direcciones opuestas, al no conseguir la señal decidió concentrarse en buscarla meditando, luego de unos segundos pudo captar la fuerza proviniendo de una dirección a la cual se dirigió, al llegar ahí vio a una mujer en un balcón cargando a un bebe, _la mujer debe ser del consejo de la reina pensó- _la Maestra al ver su atuendo, un vestido muy fino, eso significaba que no era una doncella. Caminando fuera de la habitación, fue a un cuarto de comunicaciones, que la reina le había autorizado en su llegada, marco al consejo al llegar, en cuestión de unos segundos en la pantalla holográfica se podían ver las figuras del Maestro Windu y Yoda, saludo cordialmente a los maestros y ellos le devolvieron el saludo.

Windu: a que se debe su llamada, pasa algo por alla maestra Billaba -dijo seriamente

Yoda: una fuerza sientes muy cerca de ti verdad maestra Depa, una fuerza muy grande se alla en esa criatura de un año, traerla al templo debes -dijo el maestro en su asiento asintiendo

Depa: enserio maestros?, pero apenas tiene un año

Windu: maestra, tráela, ya está en edad para entrar al templo, si hay alguna dificultad trata con eso, no podemos pasar desapercibidos por alguien de la fuerza

Yoda: maestro Windu tiene razón, la despedida será dura para la madre, pero la niña debe seguir su camino junto a la fuerza y los Jedi

Depa: lo haré maestros, la niña estará en el templo en mi regreso a Coruscant- se inclino hacia los maestros que asintieron en su respuesta, entonces el holográfico se apago dando terminada la conversación, la maestra respiro profundamente antes de salir

El dia siguiente surgió, dando un sol muy brillante en Yavin, aunque no tan brillante para la mujer que iba dejar a su bebe con los Jedis. La mujer sollozaba mientras seguía a la maestra Jedi hacia su nave, se dirigían a Coruscant, un planeta algo alejado de Yavin, con pena dejo ir a su bebe de un año en los brazos de la mujer Jedi, lo último que vio fue como entraron en la nave y esta despego a la velocidad de la luz. Por otro lado para la maestra, no le gustaba lo que hacía, la niña apenas y había estado con su madre un año, después de eso ya no la volvería ver, ya que a los Jedis no se le permitían los lazos, tan pronto como puso en marcha la nave la dejo en automático, y tomo a la bebe que estaba a su lado, la niña despertó mirándola con sus ojos bien abiertos, ahora podía ver el color, era unos marrones muy bonitos, la maestra sonrio con ternura al bebe, mientras esta estaba en sus brazos y le dio un poco del biberón que la madre de la niña le había dado para el camino, había sido menos difícil a lo pensado que tenia, cuando hablo con la mujer sobre la fuerza que provenía de la niña, la mujer había quedado asombrada, pero luego de una charla de unas horas la había convencido para llevar a Anthuanet al templo, era un bonito nombre para la niña, pero pensado por unos momentos, le pareció bueno ponerle un sobrenombre para no tener que llamarle con tanta formalidad, a lo que había estado acostumbrada toda su vida con su ex maestro *Windu* y los años en el templo, por no hablar del consejo.

Al llegar a Coruscant, guardo su nave y tomando en brazos a la niña se dirigió al templo, para la reunión que tenia con los del consejo, había hablado con Windu en el trayecto y habían quedado para ver a la niña en una reunión para ver cuanta era la fuerza que llevaba en ella. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con unos cuantos viejos rivales en sus años en el templo y unos cuantos padawans, entre ellos estaba el padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, padawan del maestro Qui-gon, a quien saludo y este paro hacer lo mismo.

Obi-wan: maestra Billaba" se inclino cortésmente" llega de regreso?-Pregunto y luego miro a la niña que yacía en sus brazos

Depa: buenos dias joven padawan, exactamente ahora iba a una reunión con el consejo, estará ya ahí tu maestro?

Obi-wan: si, justo iba en camino hacia alla -dijo mirando hacia atras de él y luego volteo a la maestra- maestra acaso es un nuevo o nueva en la fuerza

Depa: asi es, la encontré en Yavin, en mi misión, es por eso que maestro Windu convoco hoy a todos en mi regreso, una reunión para ver la fuerza en la niña

Obi-wan: ya entiendo, espero que les vaya bien a las dos, siento la fuerza en ella y es realmente sorprendente -dijo sorprendido al ver el potencial de la fuerza en la niña

Depa: si, es por eso que no dude en cuanto la sentí, bueno padawan, si me disculpas ahora debo ir a una reunión, me estoy atrasando un poco y conozco a mi ex maestro para saber que no tiene paciencia -dijo recordado a Mace

Obi-wan: o no, discúlpeme a mí, por interrumpirla, hasta luego maestra -dijo inclinándose en forma de despedida y se volteo y siguió su camino

La maestra entonces pudo seguir su camino, antes de llegar, la niña se había despertado, eso le hizo las cosas más fáciles al entrar a la habitación del consejo, ahí ya hacían los 11 maestros, exceptuando a ella que se encontraba en medio de todos con la niña.

**Hasta aqui necesito respuestas para poder seguirla. Hasta entonces! x3**


	2. El comienzo de todo

Susan-black7 : Holaa, gracias, que bueno que te gusto, espero que te guste este segundo capítulo, aun soy nueva y espero que todo me este llendo bien hasta ahora

La maestra entonces pudo seguir su camino, antes de llegar, la niña se había despertado, eso le hizo las cosas más fáciles al entrar a la habitación del consejo, ahí ya hacían los 11 maestros, exceptuando a ella que se encontraba en medio de todos con la niña.

Depa: Maestros- dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto cuidando a la niña en sus brazos

Yoda: traer a la niña resulto ser un éxito, la madre esperando lo mejor para ella lo hace- dijo el pequeño maestro mirando a la mujer Jedi y a la niña, que estaba despierta mirando curiosa

Windu: asi que la madre estuvo de acuerdo con todo en que viniera al templo- dijo mirando a su ex aprendiz

Depa: si maestro, no hubo nada en conflicto, su mama solo espera lo mejor para ella y aunque sabe que ya no la vera, prefiere que se quede en el lugar donde pertenece y este a salvo con nosotros los Jedis-dijo mirándolo a él y al resto de la sala

Even Piell: la fuerza dentro de ella se siente fuerte, tiene la fuerza de un maestro con experiencia -dijo asombrado al sentir la fuerza de la niña

Coleman kcaj: concuerdo con el maestro, la fuerza se siente muy fuerte en ella- dijo desde su holograma transmitido en una de las sillas vacías

Shaak Ti: la niña va hacer una gran ayuda para nosotros en el templo, tengo por seguro que puede ser una gran Jedi con un gran futuro por delante

Yoda: concuerdo con todos ustedes maestros -dijo asintiendo el pequeño maestro, recordando su sueño/visión que había tenido hace unos dias sobre la bebe adulta

Plo Koon: entonces la niña será llevada al templo, para crecer hasta la edad donde pueda ser el padawan de algún maestro

Windu: exactamente maestro, ella será llevada ahí por la maestra Billaba al término, ella misma se encargara de que su estabilidad sea buena aquí y se convierta en un gran Jedi

Tyvokka: eso está muy bien maestro, su seguridad es lo primero, la enseñanza hacia la luz será, para que la niña no caiga al lado oscuro -dijo mirando a sus colegas Jedis por su transvisor

Yoda: la niña un gran futuro tiene por delante, no irá al lado oscuro, pero estar cerca estará, una buena enseñanza de lo bueno y lo malo será bueno en los años de crecimiento, maestro Windu algo que quiera decirnos? -dijo mirando al maestro moreno a su costado con los ojos brillando hacia el futuro, viendo lo que pasaría a continuación

Windu: si no les molesta a ninguno de ustedes maestros -miro a todos- quiero tomar a la niña como mi aprendiz -dijo decidido, sabía que Yoda ya se lo esperaba, pero queria la respuesta del resto del consejo dando su opinión

Plo Koon: un nuevo padawan quiere maestro Mace, hace tiempo que no te veíamos tan decidido por uno-dijo desde su holograma sentado en un sillón de la sala

Shaak Ti: es cierto lo que dice el maestro, Plo Koon, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que no tenías uno, y el último quedo en el consejo -dijo mirando a la maestra Depa

Yoda: maestro Windu un buen maestro es y lo será para la niña, como lo fue para sus anteriores padawans, derecho de ser el maestro de esta niña tiene-asintió

Plo Koon: No dudo en eso maestro Yoda, solo hablaba del tiempo durante el cual no hablo de tener un padawan y que ahora accedió en tener uno, parecía que la maestra Shaak también la queria-dijo mirando a todos en la sala

Even Piell: concuerdo con el maestro Yoda, que mejor maestro que Mace

Tyvokka: a mí me parece que Windu es mejor maestro para ella, sus padawans han llegado muy lejos y la enseñanza de Mace serviría para aumentar su fuerza

Omo Bouri: estoy de acuerdo con el maestro Tyvokka, Windu sería bueno como su maestro

Coleman kcaj: el maestro Mace debe ser su maestro -concordó el maestro en el holograma

Windu: usted qué opina maestra Shaak Ti? -dijo mirándola esperando por la respuesta

Shaak Ti: Todo el mundo está de acuerdo, no hace falta mi respuesta, ya es un sí, ella será su padawan maestro Mace -asintió en derrota por el maestro

Yoda: tu padawan ahora será maestro Windu, tu deber es enseñarle lo bueno y lo malo, este es tu cargo, convertirla en una gran Jedi será tu misión -asintió con una media sonrisa al maestro

Windu: si concuerdo, entonces viendo esto, la junta se acabado -finalizo el maestro

Todos los maestros salieron menos Windu, Yoda y Depa, quienes conversaron un poco más hasta que llego la finalización donde Depa se despidió de los maestros y salió de la sala de juntas, para dirigirse en la dirección de las habitaciones padawans. Al llegar se encargo de dejarla en una cunera del templo, donde los droides del templo se encargarían de cuidarla hasta los 2 años y medio, donde ya aprendería el trabajo de un Jedi por el que nació.

Pasaron los años donde la niña fue creciendo de apoco, cuando tenía 7 y unos 3 meses se entero de la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la fuerza venido de Tattoine, pero que estaba en cuestión por su edad avanzada de 9, solo una vez había visto al niño y el la vio con una sonrisa, luego de eso solo hablaron una vez y luego perdieron contacto por la practicas de anakin con obi-wan. En los años el maestro Windu iba a visitarla y la hacía aprender de lo que sabía de apoco, para ayudarle cuando sea su padawan. Para sus 10 años Windu la tomo para su entrenamiento oficial como su padawan. Al paso del tiempo a sus 16 años se había enterado, lo del asesinato contra la Senadora Padmé Amidala, pero la misión ya estaba al mando del maestro Obi-wan y su padawan, quien este último se quedo con toda la misión. (Aquí anakin no se caso con Padmé, se dio cuenta de que realmente solo la amaba como una hermana mayor). Cuando pasaron unos meses llego la guerra a la galaxia, Anthu como se lo apodo la maestra Depa (que es como su madre), ya era una mujer de 17, y era la padawan del maestro Windu reconocida por todos por eso desde hace mucho, su mejor amiga en el templo siempre había sido una niña traída por el maestro Plo Koon, se llamaba Ashoka Tano era una niña enérgica, tranquila y muy inteligente por eso le agrado, también en sus viejas amistades estaba el maestro Plo Koon. Un dia llego una misión de ayuda, pero el maestro Mace no podía ir por una reunión del consejo, por lo que ella decidió ir sola, pero se lo negó, haciendo que valla con el maestro Obi-wan Kenobi, quien tenía pensado que fuera su maestro en su remplazo. La mañana siguiente apareció, cuando Antu salió del templo y fue hacia la pista de aterrizaje donde se encontraría al maestro Obi-wan.

Anthu: buenos dias maestro Kenobi es un placer conocerlo -se inclino con respeto

Obi-wan: Buenos dias honorable padawan -sonrio, ella se levanto correctamente un poco sonrojada al ver al maestro directamente, _es muy guapo pensó- _bloqueando su pensamiento por el maestro- estas lista para tu primera misión sin tu maestro?- le dijo divertido

Anthu: por supuesto -dijo siguiendo la corriente, asintiendo con una sonrisa

Obi-wan: Bueno que esperamos vamos a ayudar anakin que ahora está en apuro en el Borde exterior de la galaxia más bien dicho en Florrum solo -dijo divertido empezando a caminar

Anthu: asi que vamos a ir con anakin Skywalker… - se susurro a ella misma pero obi-wan la había escuchado atrás de el

Obi-wan: hay algún problema con el caballero jedi Skywalker padawan? -pregunto curioso

Anthu: no maestro -negó rápidamente- solo que no sabía que ivamos a ayudar al héroe de la república -se encogió de hombros algo nerviosa y no sabía porque

Obi-wan: jajaja ya veo, tranquila, anakin es un gran jedi, algo rebelde pero buena persona -dijo volviendo ahora al frente y con anthu atrás de él, entrando a la nave por la puerta corrediza

En el otro lado exterior de la galaxia, Florrum, un Jedi con unos cuantos clones se habían ocultado tras una gran roca tras la gran explosión que lanzaron los droides separatistas, el joven Jedi a cargo accedió a su plan de última defensa, dirigiendo a cada clon por caminos separados en una distracción para su entrada sorpresiva, en el momento de que cada clon hizo lo mandado, el jedi Skywalker, salto por arriba de la roca, corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia los droides y bloqueando a los que disparaban hacia ellos, para ese entonces ya iban a lanzar otra explosión, _debía actuar rápido pensó_, pero solo esperaba que su ex maestro llegara alla lo más rápido, ya no tenían muchas municiones y no podía arriesgarse a perder a toda su tropa, ni echar a perder la misión protegiéndolos a todos descuidando la guardia.

Por otro lado en la nave del maestro Kenobi iban unos diez clones junto con él y la padawan de maestro Windu, sabía él que esa chica iba ser de gran ayuda, la había visto desde que llego al templo daba todo de ella, las misiones con Windu eran realmente exitosas sin ningún fallo con ella, asi era siempre con él maestro, sus anteriores padawan eran grandes Jedi y eso se debía a la estrategia de Windu, ahora sus anteriores padawans eran grandes maestros o miembros del consejo, entre ellos estaba la maestra Depa, quien ahora estaba como miembro del consejo. Ahora probaría a la padawan en el campo, queria ver su estrategia y todo lo que había aprendido de Windu, para saber que tan buena era y seria como su padawan, que de hecho sabía que ya la aprobaría, la había visto algunas veces, ya que se la había cruzado en el templo, más bien dicho en el campo de batalla con otros padawans, donde ella ganaba, hasta con Windu ella pudo darle una gran batalla y al final quedaron en pates por una distracción de ella, solo le faltaba un poco para ser un caballero Jedi y el la ayudaría, cuando ya supiera que era su maestro, solo esperaba que le agradara la idea, aunque viendo a la padawan podía ver que era inteligente, lista, observadora y alegre aunque un poco tímida y reservada, pero eso ya es de cada uno su personalidad, el solamente le ayudaría con su entrenamiento, tal vez en unos cuantos viajes ella podría cambiar asi como lo hizo su anterior padawan, Anakin, que antes también era asi de tímido y reservado, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo ver sus cambios, sabía que anakin y anthu se llevarían muy bien, cuando se conocieran, se parecían en mucho y sabia que serian como hermanos, y también sabía que algún dia vería a su nueva padawan como una hija, sonrio, la padawan cambiaria su vida, ya sea porque sería una nueva experiencia, ya que era una chica y por otra fácil, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de personalidad, era igual a la de anakin, pero el ya no era un padawan era un Jedi y estaba orgulloso de él. En el transcurso Obi-wan pudo conocer más a la padawan, ella al principio parecía algo incomoda, pero luego se fue acostumbrando y empezo hablar con naturalidad, ella estaba muy entretenida contándole sobre sus misiones con el maestro Mace, al parecer le gustaba contar historias con todo y argumento, también pudo ver su manejo con los clones y su gran observación en la navegación de la nave, sabía que ella realmente sería de una gran experiencia cuando sea oficialmente su padawan.

Lo que no esperaba obi-wan era que en el futuro las dos personas a quienes veía como a sus propios hijos caerían en el amor juntos, trayendo un gran conflicto en el futuro para la república y tal vez la destrucción de la galaxia entera. Pero eso se podía evitar?, eso era una gran duda, claro que se podía evitar, pero eso solo consistía en lo que harían esos dos jóvenes en el futuro caídos en su burbuja de amor, solo de ellos dependía lo que vendría, el manejo de lo que pasaría en el futuro estaban en sus manos para salvar o destruir a todo el universo entero.

Bien espero que les guste este cap, espero mas respuestas o tendré que cancelar la historia : (. Bueno Adios x3


	3. Un paso adelante

Finalmente habían llegado al planeta alejado, la nave aterrizo con algo de dificultades por la atmosfera, pero aun asi llego bien al suelo rocoso del planeta vacio, sin rastro de existencia por los próximos kilómetros, Anthu puedo observar claramente todo, cuando bajo atras del maestro Kenobi, los clones iban atras de ellos con sus armas en alto observando todo el perímetro. Obi-wan por otro lado se había apartado y se encontraba en una esquina tratando de localizar a anakin por su comunicador, mientras también trataba de estar en una charla seria con rex, anthu por su lado miraba todo, en señal de alguna vida, pero era en vano, no había nada en absoluto en ese planeta, parecía inhabilitado por todo su transcurso de existencia. De pronto pudo sentir a alguien tenso, volteo al maestro que estaba rígido ahí de pie en su sitio, casi al instante el volteo a verla y asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia ella, de pronto también su comunicador empezo a sonar apresuradamente.

Obi-wan: si, que paso anakin?- dijo apresuradamente mientras activo el contestador

Anakin: bien, eh perdido a un hombre en el camino, te necesito aquí ya con un par de hombres-se escucho retonar algo al fondo- rápido obi-wan estan lanzando más explosivos ahora

Obi-wan: cuánto tiempo más puedes durar?- el dirigió su mirada a la padawan que escuchaba atentamente todo

Anakin: no lo sé….unos… 5 minutos por lo menos…. creo…

Obi-wan: bien, anakin, estaremos ahí lo mas antes posible, no te preocupes, sigue como estas hasta ahora, hasta que lleguemos allí en unos minutos

Anakin: está bien, apresúrate!- dijo algo agitado cuando se escucho otra resonancia

Obi-wan: Bien-dijo apagando el comunicador y levantando la vista a la chica- escuchaste todo claro no? -ella asintió- bien creo que es hora de ayudar a alguien-bromeo

Anthu: -sonrio- creo que deberíamos apresurarnos… digo por la forma en que el hablo por última vez, se le sintió algo agitado y preocupado

Obi-wan: opino lo mismo -asintió y se volvió- rex! -llamo el clone que corrió a ellos- necesito que reúnas a todos, necesitamos un plan de último momento-dijo y el clone asintió

Rex: enseguida señor-se inclino a los dos y se volvió para reunir a los demás

Obi-wan: lista- volteo la cabeza ligeramente a ella

Anthu: más que eso, maestro-asintió sonriendo y obi-wan sonrio de vuelta

Obi-wan: ese es el entusiasmo-dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a los clones, lo que le hizo no fijarse en la joven atras de él sonrojada

El joven Skywalker, se encontraba nervioso por lo que podía suceder en unos momentos, ahora los droides habían puesto en marcha una gran bomba que sería lanzada hacia ellos en cuestión de un minuto, el miro hacia tras para ver a los pocos clones de su tropa en pie, 3 heridos y uno caído, ahora solo le quedaban 6 junto con él, pero estaban algo agitados, después de toda la persecución que tuvieron durante horas ese mismo dia, sin contar los anteriores antes de que todo esto pasara. Miro de nuevo al lado contrario y con los dedos indico a su tropa a irse en diferentes direcciones, mientras volteaba comenzó hablar de su plan de último recurso, claro que no dijo eso ultimo, pero cuando volteo para indicar la salida, una sombra paso por encima de él, percibió la fuerza dentro de esa figura que iba acelerada delante de él, y mirando mas fijo pudo ver que era una chica, de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos marrones profundos y claros a la vez, _es hermosa_ pensó, entonces vio como ella empezo a esquivar los ataques de los lásers con su sable de luz verde, _ella era un jedi…_, se dio una palmada en la frente inconscientemente, los jedi no podían tener esta clase de pensamientos y menos con otro jedi, mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos, algo lo saco de ello, fue una mano en su hombro, el dio un salto algo desprevenido, se preparaba para atacar, pero cuando volteo vio que era su antiguo maestro, obi-wan estaba frente a él sonriendo con una ceja levantada.

Obi-wan: wow, espera estas de bien? –dijo viendo como anakin saco la mano de su cinturón

Anakin: lo siento maestro, pero bueno… este dia si a estado demasiado- miro hacia su tropa que estaba atras de obi-wan- no e sido un buen comandante perdí a uno de mis hombres, por querer proteger a todos a la vez, descuidándome y también tengo 3 heridos, creo que tenias razón-bajo la cabeza- no estoy preparado para ser un caballero jedi totalmente

Obi-wan: anakin -espeto y el otro subió la cabeza- escúchame, eres un caballero recien nombrado, no tienes muchas experiencias, y es por eso que ahora estás viendo suceder esto y los seguirás viendo en el transcurso hasta que aprendas de tus errores, nada sale bien a la primera tú lo sabes, no te rindas al primer intento

Anakin: lo sé maestro- anakin asintió- pero aun me siento un poco mal, en mi error…- dijo mirando con tristeza a su tropa

Obi-wan: anakin como te dije uno aprende de los errores ahora lo sabes, estas aprendiendo, para la próxima ya no cometerás este mismo error, luego de esta tus demás misiones serán un éxito, no te desanimes- dijo poniéndole de nuevo la mano en su hombro y dándole un apretón- ya verás hijo- le dio una sonrisa

Anakin; gracias maestro- dijo sonriendo de costado un poco animado

Obi-wan: bien ahora, que estamos bien aquí, vamos ayudar a Anthu con los droides separatistas va sola y además debo chequear su destreza en el campo de batalla- dijo asintiendo consciente y dando la vuelta a la roca gigante que los cubría, paso por delante de anakin para seguir su camino hacia donde estaba el campo del enemigo

Anakin: anthu? quién es?- dijo confundido luego reacciono- ah es la chica que paso sobre mi corriendo con su sable laser verde- dijo atrás de obi-wan alzando una ceja

Obi-wan: si- dijo sin voltear- te agradara cuando la conozcas- dijo sacando su sable corriendo hacia los droides esparcidos en el campo

Anakin: está bien- dijo ladeando la cabeza, yendo tras su ex maestro, vio a la chica más adelante barriendo a toda una fila de droides mediante la fuerza expulsándolos lejos, sonrio agrandándole su estilo y su destreza aun sin conocerla

Luego de estar con los droides por un rato y acabar con todos ellos en el campo, se empezaron a dirigir al centro, había una muralla enfrente deteniendo la entrada y protegiéndolos, para ellos no fue mucho, caminando obi-wan fue quien hizo un agujero lejos de la puerta de metal, cuando ya los 3 se habían reunido, aun ni se presentaban y de eso no se acordaba ninguno, por el asunto que estaba al pendiente, obi-wan fue el que se dio cuenta de eso, cuando termino de formar el agujero y antes de entrar completamente en el, se dirigió a los chicos atrás de el mirándolo.

Obi-wan: por cierto anthu- dijo mirándola- el es anakin mi anterior padawan, anakin- volteo a él- ella es anthuanet mi nueva padawan- ambos se miraron de reojo y con la boca abierta y luego volvieron su atencion al jedi mas viejo- luego hablamos hay que seguir- les dijo con una sonrisa y paso al otro lado metiendo la mitad faltante de él.

Anakin: em- dijo poniéndose una mano entre la nuca y el cuello mirándola- pues hola, como dijo el maestro Kenobi, soy Anakin- le dio una sonrisa mirándola, inspeccionando todo su rostro- Anakin Skywalker, un gusto-inclino la cabeza ante ella

Anthu: hola, un gusto- inclino la cabeza y lo miro sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa cuando vio que él la miraba fijamente- soy anthuanet, pero puedes llamarme anthu- sonrio sin mostrar sus dientes

Anakin; y de dónde vienes?- Pregunto queriéndola conocer mas

Anthu: vengo de Yavin-sonrio feliz como antes- y tú?

Anakin: pues yo…-dijo pero fue interrumpido

Obi-wan: -saco su cabeza del agujero mirándolos severamente- se van a quedar ahí, conociéndose o entran?- dijo seriamente y entro para dentro de nuevo

Anthu: creo que será mejor, entrar- dijo volteando al agujero- luego ya podemos hablar, para conocernos mejor y además que debo ver eso de ser la nueva padawan- frunció el ceño confundida por las palabras de obi-wan (_acaso el iba a ser mi maestro-_pensaba)

Anakin: tranquila, algo de haber pasado para que te pusieran con obi-wan…- dijo mirándola también algo pensativo por las palabras de su ex maestro- además el no es malo- dijo animándola- él es uno de los mejores jedi y un gran maestro

Anthu: ya lo creo- dijo ella con media sonrisa hacia el- pero y mi maestro?

Anakin: am quien es tu maestro? –curioso

Anthu: mi maestro es Mace Windu

Anakin: Windu –dijo abriendo los ojos en sorpresa

Anthu: si… -miro a otro lado

Anakin: wao como sobrevives? –dijo en humor y ella lo miro alzando una ceja – ósea es que es algo…. No se… estricto… si esa es la palabra… creo…

Anthu: no –èl la miro alzando otra vez la ceja- bueno pero no es malo –frunció el ceño a el- pero en fin este no es el momento de hablar de eso

Anakin: ok, pasamos?-dijo mirando de reojo al agujero- damas primero- hizo una reverencia

Anthu: pues gracias –sonrio a él y entro seguida por él, observo y no vio al otro maestro

Anakin: -atrás de ella- creo que el debe de a ver avanzado cuando hablábamos, obi-wan es algo impaciente créeme -dijo alzando los ojos y ella sonrio divertida

Anthu: pues ya lo creo- dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos alzados, sonrio comenzando a caminar a la puerta delante de ellos con anakin atrás de ella sonriendo también

Pasaron casi una hora dentro del lugar combatiendo con muchos de los droides, que iban en grupo por los pasadizos, hasta que encontraron a obi-wan, luchando contra un gran grupo de droides que se acercaban a él, y detrás de ellos pudieron ver a una persona con una capa negra y en la manga sobresalía su mano apareciendo con un sable de luz color rojo, era un sith, debían prepararse para su llegada, pero lo primero era derrotar a los droides que estorbaban el paso, anakin usaba la fuerza para apartarlos lo más lejos para llegar hacia el sith, mientras obi-wan ya empezaba una pelea con ese, anthu por su lado destruía con su sable a cada droide a su paso, para poder ayudar al maestro Kenobi, mientras ella llegaba, en una curva pudo ver a un droide huyendo, corrió detrás de él, dándole una mirada de reojo a los dos jedis, aunque solo uno capto su camino, anakin estaba en la confusión y desesperación, acabo con todos los droides y fue ayudar a obi-wan, quien lo detuvo de hacerlo para mandarlo a otra dirección.

Obi-wan: síguela anakin, yo puedo manejar esto por mi mismo- dijo mientras empezar atacar al sith enfrente de él, quien salto para no tocar el sable del jedi

Anakin: estas seguro?- dijo atrás de su ex maestro dudoso

Obi-wan: si anakin, ve por ella. Necesitara ayuda- el maestro bloqueo al sable rojo frente al mientras hablaba

Anakin: bien-asintió- luego nos vemos- dicho esto corrió en dirección por donde fue la chica

Dark-parius: es mejor que no te distraigas jedi, no querrás morirte antes de ver sus muertes

Obi-wan: no lo creo –dijo y con la fuerza empujo al sith hacia una pared

:

Seguí tras el droide para ver si iba a la sala de control, donde probablemente estén los planos y ubicaciones donde aigan establecido mas estaciones separatistas, pero el estúpido droide supo que lo seguía y prefiero que lo destrozara con mi sable antes de decirme con seguridad donde estaba el lugar que queria encontrar, ahora me dirigía por un pasadizo, inspeccionando cada puerta con cuidado y conduciéndome por la fuerza, asegurándome si habría alguien que no fuera un droide, mientras caminaba por el corredizo habían 3 lugares diferentes, quise seguir de frente pero algo me lo impidió, un sable rojo paso justo por delante de mí, y me había salvado por un pelo, siendo más rápida saque y encendí mi sable de luz, empezando una batalla contra el sith.

Dark-Foust: crees que eres capaz de ganarme niñita- dijo con una sonrisa oscura, mientras aplastaba su sable a ella, quien lo impulso lejos cuando lo contra ataco

Anthu: estaré haciendo lo mejor que pueda hasta matarte- dijo con el ceño fruncido, yendo hacia él y empezando a empujar su sable en contra de el

Dark-Foust: no te confíes demasiado, eso ha matado a muchos, la mayoría por mis manos- dijo bloqueando al sable verde y empujando con fuerza su sable, haciendo que la chica de un salto hacia atrás- eres una simple padawan que te hace creerte superior

Anthu: tengo confianza en mí misma y sé que puedo derrotarte- dijo empujando su sable en sicsac en contra del sith, quien bloqueaba los ataques

Dark-Foust: eso no ayudado a muchos padawans a los que mate, muchos eran iguales que tu, y mira donde estan ahora- dijo y con la fuerza la empujo y ella cayó al suelo apoyándose con los codos y con la fuerza ella obtuvo su sable de vuelta rápidamente

Anthu: pagaras por todo lo que has hecho y por esos padawan y jedis que no merecían morir- dijo molesta pero tranquilizándose con la fuerza y volvió contra el sith de nuevo

Pov Anakin:

Iba caminando cuando sentí una perturbación en la fuerza, sabía que era ella y estaba en problemas, corrí lo más rápido que puede en dirección donde la había sentido, esperaba no encontrarla atrapada por los droides o peor peleando contra un sith en contra de su vida, ella era solo una padawan, ni siquiera un caballero, y tenía miedo que le pasara algo, se que apenas la había conocido hace poco, pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, mientras seguía corriendo pude sentir la angustia en ella. Cuando llegue vi mi peor temor, ella iba peleando contra un sith, iba normal en físico y tranquila, pero también pude sentir el temor, temía perder el paso en algún momento, debía ser la primera vez que haya visto a un sith tan cerca y su primera batalla con uno, camine para ayudarla, pero sentí que algo venia contra mí y reaccione rápidamente, unos 5 droides venían hacia nosotros y empezaban a disparar en dirección aquí, a regañadientes empeze a bloquear sus lásers con mi sable acercándome a ellos rápidamente para poder ayudarla.

Droide: detente jedi- dijo el metálico mientras disparaba

Anakin: esa no es mi obsion- dijo y destruyo a los droides que iban alrededor de ese droide rápidamente en segundos

Droide: deténgase o….-no continúo porque fue rebanado por la mitad

Anakin: bien, ahora por lo que vine- se dio la vuelta y entro en pánico, anthu con tranquilidad y algo de pánico se protegía del sable rojo que la tiraba hacia abajo

Dark-Foust: te rindes padawan-sonrio oscuro

Anthu: nunca- dijo con el ceño fruncido y lo pateo en el pecho tirando del sith lejos de ella, levanto su sable de luz levantándose instantáneamente

Dar-Foust: bien pues muere- dijo y con la fuerza la cogió del cuello y empezo ahorcarla, ella dejo caer su sable mientras intentaba detenerlo

Anakin: suéltala! -Dijo enojado acercándose con su sable encendido

Dark-Foust: bien-dijo soltándola, la chica cayó al suelo tosiendo por falta de aire- ahora prefieres morir tu -Dijo volteándose para verlo- jedi

Anakin: no hablaras de ti- dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona

Dark- Foust: pues muere!- dijo molesto acercándose al jedi con su sable, anakin pudo fácilmente bloquearlo y atacarlo

Anakin: el único que morirá aquí seras tú- dijo seriamente mientras empujaba su sable al sith

-wan:

Podía sentir la perturbación en la fuerza, luego que derrote al sith, mientras me acercaba más anakin, sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, asi que corrí aun más rápido de lo que pude hacia allí y vi como un sith dejaba libre a Anthuanet y ella tocia por falta de aire, anakin entonces empezo una batalla contra el sith, sabía que él podría contra el sith, pero aun asi echaría un ojo por encima. Fui inmediatamente hacia anthu cuando la vi queriéndose levantar.

Obi-wan: te encuentras bien, padawan?- pregunto inclinado hacia ella

Anthu: asintió- si maestro, no se preocupe- dijo queriéndose levantar pero fallando

Obi-wan: -la volvió a sentar- es mejor que descanses perdiste una buena parte de aire asi que estaras un poco mareada por un rato- ella asintió y yo volte hacia anakin

Anthu: el puede?- dijo mirando hacia anakin

Obi-wan: -asintió- el puedo hacerlo- sabiendo a lo que ella se refería

Prov:

Tiempo después de que anakin derrotara al sith, anthu se pudo levantar, pero se apoyaba en anakin para poder caminar, aun seguía un poco mareada pero seguía consiente, llegaron al cuarto de controles unos minutos más tarde, y obi-wan puedo extraer muchas informaciones acerca de los separatistas, cuando terminaron guardaron todo, y salieron de allí lo más rápido posible, antes poniendo la autodestrucción del lugar, cuando estuvieron fuera se encontraron con los clones, y se cubrieron cuando la fortaleza se destruyo. Más tarde los 2 jedis y la padawan junto con los clones se dirigían a Coruscant a llevar el informe de la misión, en el camino obi-wan pudo hablar mejor con anthu, acerca del porque iba hacer su padawan, ella entendió totalmente y le pareció bien tenerlo a él como maestro, ella sabía que el maestro Mace no tenía mucho tiempo y que siempre estaba con el consejo y era por eso que no tenía mucha practica con el exterior, pero con esta misión había sentido la aventura y sabia que junto con el maestro Kenobi tendría muchas igual, obi-wan recibió feliz su aceptación, anakin le dio la bienvenida por su parte a la familia y e hizo unas cuantas bromas hacia obi-wan. Al llegar a Coruscant, fueron directamente al templo donde dieron el informe, y empezaron la reunión donde se afirmaría que anthu era la nueva padawan del maestro Kenobi, aunque ahí ella pudo agradecerle de todo al maestro Mace, por haber estado con ella, el maestro moreno le sonrio y asintió y le deseo lo mejor y que no se metiera en problemas, ella solo asintió divertida de sus palabras. Obi-wan en la reunión con todos pudo hacerle la trenza oficial nuevamente, pero esta vez como su padawan, a anthu, anakin veía todo con una sonrisa, ahora la vería más a menudo, ya que en algunas de sus misiones, mejor dicho siempre, se encontraba a su ex maestro, tenían mucho tiempo juntos por delante. Anthu por su parte sonreía feliz por todo lo que pasaba, cuando se encontró con la mirada de anakin y se sonrojo sonriéndole.

Luego de ese dia Anthu se mudo al departamento de Obi-wan, hasta que su entranamiento de padawan terminara, ella se puso al corriente de todo mientras su nuevo maestro le hablaba, anakin iba con ellos, hasta que obi-wan, fue llamado por un padawan para un consejo, dejando a los dos chicos solos, caminaban juntos hasta el jardin del templo donde se pararon frente a un lago, los dos estaban callados hasta que uno hablo.

Anthu: y asi que de donde vienes?- pregunto sin voltear a verloo

Anakin: soy de taatoine- dijo mirando a los niños que corrian por el jardin

Anthu: ya veo, asi que es cierto sobre los dos grandes soles?- pregunto esta vez mirandolo

Anakin: si los mas ardientes, que has visto nunca- dijo mirandola y alsando los ojos

Anthu: wao, me gustaria ir algun dia

Anakin: bueno en mi opinion no te lo reconmiendo- dijo con una mueca y ella sonrio divertida-y entonces eres de Yavin?- dijo sonriendole

Anthu: si, es un hermoso lugar, tuve la oportunidad de ir con maestro windu hace 2 años, es un planeta lleno de vegetacion, agua, gente buena y animales amigables – sonrio

Anakin: enserio?- also una ceja- yo eh ido a yavin, pero eso de los animales amigables…

Anthu: o si, bueno no todos son lo que aparentan, si les das confiansa no te haran daño

Ankin: oh, lo tomare para la proxima- sonrio divertido y ella rio- y como es ser padawwan del maestro mace? Dificil? –also una ceja

Anthu: bien, no es tan dificil, si te acoplas a sus tecnicas, claro, el es un gran maestro aunque sea algo estricto…

Ankinn: solamente estricto?- dijo levantando una ceja a ella

Anthu: el no es malo- dijo ella dandole con la mano en el brazo

Anakin: bien, solamente es estricto- dijo entre comillas

Anthu: oh vamos- dijo ella sonriendo y el igual

Anakin: nos sentamos- le pregunto y ella asintio, sentandose los dos en el cesped- que tal si nos conocemos mejor -sugiro uniendo sus manos encima de su regaso

Anthu: bien, pues hablame sobre la mision con la senadora, como se llama?- dijo pensado

Anakin: amidala – dijo con una ceja divertido

Anthu: si, que tal fue esa mision? –volteo a verlo

Anakin: bien todo bien, la conosco desde que era un niño, fue bueno verla de nuevo

Anthu: asi?, como se conocieron?- dijo curiosa

Anakin: si, en ese entonces ella era la reina de naboo y fue a esconderse a Tatooine, justo en ese momento el maestro Qui-jon habia llegado aya y luego me habia liberado- volteo a mirarla de reojo- yo era un esclavo y el maestro habia sentido mi union en la fuerza, para mala suerte el murio luchando contra un sith, pero obi-wan se hizo cargo de mi y fue mi maestro, cuando lo nombraron caballero, ya que antes seguia siendo un padawan

Anthu: wao- dijo ella asombrada- continua

Anakin: asintio- padme, ella estuvo oculta por un tiempo donde viviamos mi madre y yo, sabes cuando la vi por primera vez- volteo a verla y ella asintio- tuve un enamoramiento

Anthu: pero… para ese entonces tu no eras un jedi- dijo ella alsando una ceja

Anakin: si, pero yo segui esperansado con ella, la veia como un angel, tenia tantos planes que luego fueron solo ilusiones ya que solo la veia como una hermana

Anthu: ya veo, y como te sentiste al verla hace unos meses entonces?- pregunto alarmada

Anakin: como te dije, al verla pense que actuaria como un tonto, pero viendo como iba todo, ella solo me veia como si fuera alguien mas de su familia y yo senti lo mismo y quedamos asi, aun seguimos siendo amigos, hasta ahora- dijo mirandola

Anthu: -asintio- gracias por confiar en mi en algo tan grande

Ankin: no hay problema, siento como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo

Anthu: igual yo- dijo sonrojada y anakin sonrio

Anakin: bien, luego en la mision teniamos que viajar a Naboo, mi mision era protegerla y ese era el lugar mas seguro, que era su hogar, luego al estar alli empeze a tener sueños, visiones, de mi madre sufriendo mucho- volteo a delante- y gracias a padme, fuimos a tatooine a verla, al llegar me entere que ella habia sido secuestrada por la gente de las arenas- anthu se quedo helada y asintio para que continuara- fui a rescatarla luego de que dejara a padme en la casa donde vivia mi madre junto con mi padrastro, el la habia liberado y se habia casado con ella- anthu asintio- y luego fui a salvarla- el cerro los ojos- desgraciadamente no pude salvarla a tiempo

Anthu: -sintio la ira, la tristeza y el arrempentimiento en anakin- que paso?- dijo una vez mas alarmada mirandolo

Anakin: termine con ellos acabe con todos los que isieron sufrir a mi madre -apreto los puños

Anthu: -se quedo paralizada mirandolo- todos…-dijo en susurro

Anakin: a todos los que habian ahí- dijo el abriendo los ojos

Anthu: pero…

Anakin: se que eso no es de un jedi- dijo interumpiendola- pero no podia controlarme, mi madre habia muerto por culpa de ellos, si tu hubieras visto como la encontre

Anthu: -se sintio triste y mirandolo le froto la esplada- tranquilo, no te culpes de ello, algo pasa por algo, tu no debes culparte- penso un poco las palabras- ellos tubieron parte de culpa, como otras de las personas no, pero nadie es quien para jusgarte, tu lo isiste en un momento de dolor a cualquiera le hubiera pasado, hasta a un jedi, tu eras un padawan para ese entonces, se que no es escusa, pero eso es lo que yo opino- dijo ella mirandolo

Anakin: gracias- dijo y la abraso

Anthu: no hay de que ani- dijo escapandole ese sobre apodo, mientras le devolvia el abrazo

Anakin: Ani?- dijo el aun en el abraso

Anthu: te molesta?

Anakin: mi madre solia desirme asi-dijo separandose

Anthu: oh lo siento

Anakin: oh no te preocupes, padme tambien sigue llamandome asi, tu puedes llamarme igual, yo te llamo anthu, es lo justo – dijo sonriendole

Anthu: esta bien ani- dijo sonriendole de vuelta

Pasaron alrededor de 3 meses donde habian estado en contacto unas 5 veces, anakin se moria por verla, al igual que anthu se sentia ansiosa por volverlo a ver. Ella ahora se encontraba en Aldarian junto con su maestro asiendo un retracto del tratado de paz, ella aprendia todo de su maestro, en planificaciones de negocios asi como tambien en batalla. Anakin por otro lado se encontraba ahora de regreso a coruscant, despues de una mision de 2 semanas en un planeta oscuro e iluminado, era un dificil lugar, y que casi quedaba atrapado alli, aunque pareciera un buen lugar era completamente ajeno a eso, pero ahora estaba tranquilo regresando de vuelta al templo, para entregar su informe. Una semana mas tarde el maestro kenobi y su padawan estaban de vuelta esa misma mañana en coruscant, luego de ir al templo, obi-wan le habia dado el dia libre a su padawan, mientras el veia unos cuantos asuntos, anthu entusiasmada salio disparada hacia los jardines tenia que ver a una persona.

Prov Anthu:

Habia llegado hace unas horas a coruscant y mi maestro me habia dado el dia libre, estaba feliz, por un lado estaria libre de entrenamiento y podria ver a unos cuantos viejos amigos, entre ellos estaban anakin y ahsoka, a ella no la habia visto en meses, asi que debia encontrarla ahora, sabia que las crias en este momento estaban en el jardin jugando, ya que era un receso libre. Mientras paseaba por el pateo, vi a un togruta sentado por el inicio del laberintio del jardin, camine hacia ella en cuanto la vi.

Anthu: hey, que haces por aquí tan sola?- pregunto sentadome a su lado

Ahsoka: oh anthu- dijo asombrada- estoy pasando el rato

Anthu: aun no te hablan?- dijo señalando con el pulgar atrás a las otras crias, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

Ahsoka: no- dijo abrasando a sus piernas- pero eso ya no importa, ahora estas aquí, ya no me siento tan sola- dijo la pequeña chica de 13

Anthu: -sonrio ligeramente- te prometo que en cuanto me nombren caballero y luego maestra, seras mi padawan

Ahsoka: enserio?- dijo emocionada

Anthu: claro que si- sonrio animada

Ahsoka: oh muchas gracias- dijo abrasandola

Anthu: ahsoka eres una gran amiga me gusta tenerte a mi lado, no me gustaria dejarte aquí, creo que seria dificil aconstumbrarme a uno de esos- señalo con la cabeza a los de atrás

Ashoka: jajjaja

Paso una hora mas tarde y ahsoka se fue a la biblioteca despidiendose de anthu, la padawan sin saber que hacer dio un paseo por el templo, hasta que desido ir a la cafeteria por el almuerzo, ya se moria de hambre desde hace un buen rato, mientras caminaba se encontro con una mano en su hombro, ella supo quien era por la fuerza que los conectaba entrañadamente.

Anthu: _ani?_**-** dijo desde su mente

Analin: _hola_- respondio igual alegremente

Anthu: como estas?- dijo ella dando la vuelta hacia el abrasandolo

Anakin: muy bien ahora que te veo-dijo abrasandola de regreso- veo que cambiaste tu vestuario- dijo mirandola de arriba a bajo

Anthu: si, sentia que debia hacerlo, ya era hora- se encogio de hombros

Ankin: si tu lo dices, te ves bien -ella se sonrojo- y a donde te diriges? -sonrio

Anthu: a coger el almuerzo y tu?

Ankin: en ningun lugar en particular, acabo de regresar de una visita con el canciller, asi que luego de eso vine a dar una vuelta por aquí

Anthu: ya veo, me acompañas?

Anakin: seria un placer- sonrio y se fueron juntos

Unos 5 meses mas habian pasado y ahora se encontraban en una nave separatista, obi-wan y su padawan habian quedado atrapados junto con el ex padawan de kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, las cosas estaban algo tensas mientras trataban de salir del calabozo aunque encadenados era inutil, cada uno iba en sus pensamientos, hasta que fueron llamados. Al llegar a su destino, frente a ellos estaba el capitan Gribius, un separatista, aliado del Lord Sith. El hablaba persuadiendo a los jedi. Pero obi-wan se negaba a dar cualquier informacion, que traisionara a la republica.

Gribius: pues a mi aun me falta una trenza padawan para mi colección- dijo mirando a anthu

Ankain: estas completamente loco- dijo el, con enojo en su voz

Obi-wan: anakin, hablando asi no ganaras nada- dijo el tambien molesto internamente

Gribius: que dices?, te gustaria formar parte de mi colección- dijo tomando la barbilla de la padawan que tenia el ceño fruncido

Anthu: ni loca, tu seras arrestado y pagaras ante la republica –dijo mirandolo desafiadamente

Gribius: bien, pues tu…. –dijo encendiendo su sable de luz color rojo

Droide. Oh señor- dijo en la puerta deslizadora

Gribius: que pasa droide?- dijo desconectando su espada y mirandolo

Droide: tenemos unos informes llegados y la llamada del señor en la linea

Gribius: bien ahi estare- dijo, el droide asintio y se fue- por esta te salvaste, pero no tendras escapatoria cuando vuelva- dijo soltandola y caminando fuera

Anthu: diablos- susurro

Obi-wan: padawan- dijo en regaño

Anthu: lo siento- dijo apenada encogiendose de hombros

Anakin: obi-wan, debemos planear una salida y ahora! –dijo el un poco alterado

Obi-wan: dejame pensar en algo unos momentos

Anakin: en unos momentos ese pedazo metalico vendra y nos matara a los 3

Obi-wan: bien impaciente, ya lo tengo

Anakin: y que es?- dijo curioso

: anthu, necesito que distraigas al droide de la entrada un momento- dijo mirandola

Anthu: esta bien, maestro- asintio

Obi-wan: bien este es el plan…

Anakin: enserio eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrio- dijo mientras, se sobaba las muñecas, donde habian estado las esposas

Obi-wan: era eso o que nos maten -se encogio de hombros

Anakin: esta bien -resoplo- y ahora como salimos de aquí?

Obi-wan: eso si que no tengo idea, pero ya veremos cuando encontremos la salida

Anthu: maestro -llamo ella

Obi-wan: si- dijo volteando a verla

Anthu: como nos libramos de estos rayos proyectores- señalo los del al frente de ellos que estaban en una fila larga por el pasillo que bloqueaban el paso

Anakin: solo esto nos faltaba- nego disgustado

Pasado un tiempo, anakin pudo desconectar los cables de los laser, y luego mas tarde una nave de la republica esperaba por ellos afuera, quienes los recogieron y pudieron volver a coruscant tranquilos, obi-wan con la informacion que habia recopilado lo entrego al consejo que quedaron satisfechos con su trabajo y asintieron elogiando el buen trabajo en equipo de los 3, ese dia obi-wan habia invitado al bar a su padawan y a su ex padawan para celebrar el buen trabajo.

Anakin: no se de que celebramos si casi matan a anthu- dijo con el ceño fruncido

Anthu: ya paso, no fue nada- dijo encogida de brazos

Anakin: como que nada!?- dijo mirandola molesto

Obi-wan: anakin tranquilizate, hemos hecho un buen trabajo los 3, merecemos un buen descanso y relajacion, y que mejor que con unas copas- dijo cogiendo la suya

Anakin: bien, puedes tomar?- le pregunto a anthu

Anthu: si, ya no soy una niña- dijo mirandolo desafiante

Anankin: pruebalo- dijo apuntadole con la cabeza la copa

Anthu: pues bien! –cogio la copa

Obi-wan: anakin – dijo amenasante

Anthu: -tomo la copa hasta la mitad sin dificultad, ella ya habia tomado y habia sido intruida en eso por windu- vez -sonrio

Anakin: pues bien- dijo sonrio tomando de su propia copa

Obi-wan: hay que are con ustedes dos -dijo con una mano en la frente

Anthu: querernos- dijo en broma

Anakin: elogiarnos por los grandes que somos -siguio la broma con algo de ego

Obi-wan: mejor callense- dijo con los ojos en blanco

Anakin: gracias por el elogio- dijo sarcastico

Anthu:-sonrio mirandolos-


End file.
